Let Me Be Your Superhero
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: As the Megaforce rangers go camping for a mission, Orion try's his best to teach Troy he doesn't need to be the superhero he alway is


**Let Me Be Your Superhero**

"Troy?" Orion called out as he walked over to the lake his leader was standing near

"Oh hey Orion" Troy said glancing over to the Sliver ranger

"It's nearly 11:00pm at night, shouldn't you be asleep?" He softly exclaimed watching his leader slowly turn to him

"No, ever since we were put in this mission I been up late looking over the lake since it has full view of the city" he softly said. The rangers were sent to lake Sunset on a mission to watch over Harwood Country forest. Tensou hacked into the Armanda's radio waves signal and tracked down their plan and sent the team to the location.

"You don't need to stay up all night just watch over the forest; leaders need their sleep too" Orion quietly shouted. Troy took no interest in his teammates words and spokes words of his own

"Well this leader doesn't need sleep!, I will go to bed when I want to!" He gave Orion a stare as the stars shone off his deep blue eyes

"Troy, you don't need to be the hero all the time, take a change and someone else will swoop in and save the day" he exclaimed "...just please, go to bed, trust me, nothing's go into happen" Orion moved closer to Troy and Gently wrapped his arm around his leaders back.

"Orion..." Troy softy said

"As a friend, please, believe what I said, the world will still be here in the morning" he cooled taking his off Troys back

"But..."

"No buts Troy, just get some sleep, I know you need it..." Troy stopped talking at just looked at the sliver ranger with ticked off eyes

"Fine Orion, you better be right or your your dead" he walked off over to his tent leaving Orion beside the freshwater lake stunned

"Well that was easier than i thought it would be" he smiled to himself and started making his way

to his tent trying avoid tripping on the other rangers own tents as lyrics of a certain song played in his mind.

 _Sometimes loves a scary place it's like standing in the dark, flying through the universe trying to fix your broken heart..._

Morning came slowly for most of the rangers as their first night out in the open wasn't that pleasant. Jake, Noah, Emma,Gia And Troy and Orion got up and made their way to the small camp fire already changed into their normal outfit and walked over to the camp fire they had made last night and place fresh wood on it and Lit a match to start the fire again.

"Did everyone get any sleep last night?" Jake asked sitting down on the logs near the fire, Emma slapped her hand on her face

"Does it look like we're got any sleep" she groaned leaning over placing her head on Gia's shoulder

"I actually had a good night sleep bar the part of waking up at 11:00pm to tell someone to stop patrolling the area and go to sleep" Orion shot a look at Troy who just rolled his eyes and looked back down

"Well thats one to the list" Jake said standing up and started walking over to his tent

"Were are you going Jake?" Gia asked yelling over to him

"I left my jumper over in my tent" he yelled back at her, she looked back placing her arm around Emma as she smile

"You guys are cute" Noah smiled at the two girls as they smiled back.

"We know, we're always cute!" Gia proudly said kissing the pink ranger on the cheek. Emma smiled returning the kiss on for girlfriends cheek. Troy looked up from the ground and glanced over to the girls and slightly smiled before returning his sight to the ground.

"Come on Troy, enjoy the peace and quiet before Jake returns" Orion moved closer to him and placed his hand on Troys back sightly rubbing it. The girls smiled with a soft giggle. Troy knew what was intended and shoved Orion's hand off of his back and moved away.

Orion sat there shocked. He blinked a couple of times and moved back to his original spot with his eyes still glued on Troy. Noah moved over to him and so did the girls

Don't worry Orion, these things take time, Troy will come through soon" Emma softly said to him "I know he will"

"He won't Emma, he never does, he's not the person to fall for someone for start a relationship" he cried out quickly turning his head to the pink rangers sigh.

"Troy will come around Orion, treat him right and maybe you'll get a chance" she said back placing a hand on his shoulder "just you see"

"Tell him what he needs to do to get me, trust me it's not going to work" Troy yelled sitting up on the seat. All of them turned their heads to him as he stormed off as Jake arrived

"What's up with Troy?" He asked as he sat down with the others. Orion sighed as Gia stood up and sat next to Jake

"Troy over herd something Emma and Orion were talking about that had him involved in it" she told him

"Well what did thy say to make him just storm off like that?" He questioned. Gia took a deep breath and started to talk

"Orion likes Troy and Emma was saying that if he treats Troy right he will fall for him and stuff like that; Troy overheard this and said something like that it's not going to work"

"Oh" Jake mumbled "are you shore Troy even is attracted to boys?"

"That's the thing, he never told us, Orion told us he was gay when Emma and I came out as a couple" she exclaimed

"Just don't push him to try to get in into a relationship, if Orion loves him enough he will let Troy be" he said walking off. Gia made her way back over to Orion and Emma and sat down. Noah walked over to Jake and left the pink and sliver ranger be.

"So what did Jake say about it?" Emma asked

"Jake said we should just let Troy be till he makes a chose about who he wants to be with" she said to her

"Jake could be right, maybe I'll wait till Troy is ready then I will ask him out" Orion sighed

"No Orion, if you leave it to late earthier you will fall for someone else's or Troy will find someone else" Emma rushed in

"Emma could be right" Gia nodded her head

"I'll see what happens, but I don't want to push him into anything he doesn't feel comfortable with" he said glancing to the ground

"Orion, its asking him out, not asking him to have sex with you" Emma exclaimed. Orion looked at with mouth wide open

"I WILL NEVER ASK HIM TO DO THAT!" He yelled at them

"Whoo calm down" Emma cooled frantically trying to calm down the sliver ranger. Orion took a deep breath in and exhaled "calm now?"

"Yea I am" he sightly smiled

"That's good" she smiled "but the next time you do see Troy, just treat him right and keep it simple"'

"Okay I will" he said before walking off leaving her alone with Gia

"Where's he off to" Gia asked walking over to Emma,

"I don't know..."

Troy sat in his tent alone looking up at then tents roof. He felt like he needed to get away from everybody. A couple of days after Emma, Gia and Orion came out for being gay everything seem so odd, he can't say he doesn't like the girls being together or say a mean comment about Orion. But one thought when through his head "why didn't I come out when they did?" He sighed when he thought about it. Him being the forth gay member on the team isn't that bad. Is it?

Troy continued to think about this. He layer his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He thought he could here foot steps coming towards him, but he put it off and just said it was him hearing things like usual.

"Troy are you in here?" I males voice asked, Troy shot up and he herd you it was

"Yea I am" he answered as he up zipped his tent to revile Orion

"Look Troy I really need to talk to you about something" he said

"Come in here and tell me" Troy smiled as Orion crawled into the tent.

"I just want to say sorry if we, I mean I made you upset, you were right, we can't force you into a relationship you don't want to be in; I'm shore you'll find a girl out there perfect for you" Orion sighed. Troy just smiled at wrapped a arm around him

"It might not even be a Girl" he giggled, Orion turned his head to him in shock

"You like guys" he exclaimed, he quickly covered his mouth as he felt more words about to be thrown up

"Just don't tell anyone else Orion, it's between you and me" he told him. Orion took his hand off of his mouth

"I promise, but they will find out you do know that" he said

"Yes i know Orion,if they find out, they will probably try to get me into a relationship with a boy from school or something, I don't want that to happen" Troy sighed

"Then if you don't want to go out with anyone from school, go out with me!" Orion exclaimed moving extra close to his leader. Troy tried to move back but the tent stopped him from moving anymore further out.

"Orion, I can't go out with you" he sighed looking down, he didn't want to face the person he just rejected

"Maybe this will change your mind" Orion leaned over and placed his hand on Troys cheek. Troy Tried to move away but Orion placed his lips on his for both of theirs first kiss. Orion didn't let go him and pushed him down.

"Emma,Gia!" Noah called out walking around the camp site. The girls were no where to been seen and there was no movement in any of there tents so they can't be there. He continued to look around.

"Emma,Gia!" He called out again, he walked deeper into the forest surrounding the camp. The deeper he when the more noses he could here and it wasn't who he was trying to find. It was tiny little high scatty voices talking non sense. Noah hid behind a tree as the voices got louder and and starting to sound In English.

"Are you shore this plan will work" of the the voices said

"I'm shore it will work, I made the plan up so it must work" the other voice said

"But master the power rangers are here if they find this area we're dead" the first voice exclaimed

"They will never find this area, all they were sent to do is to keep a on the forest the Amardas made shore the radio single was only out there for war star ships.

"Thats what they think" Noah whispered to himself he started moving closer towards them he has his morpher on him to any wrong move he out his morpher and called the others. The only ranger to pick up was Jake this made Noah scared

"Troy usually picks up like that and Orion also, Emma and Gia usually are late to pick it" he thought to himself as the black/green ranger spoke

"Noah are you alright?"

"Yea I am Jake, I need you to here, I think I found the Amardas plan.." He softly said

"I'll be right there" Jake hung up as he looked at the plan

"Just get here quickly"

"Orion stop" Troy pushed Orion off of him and tried to move away. Orion had other ideas and as Troy tried to run out he caught him in his arms "pleases don't do any harm" Orion looked into his eyes as they began to fill with tears

"Why would I harm you, I love you" Orion smiled

"But you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do" Troy wiped away his tears and looked into the aliens blue eyes

"Oh" he mumbled letting go of his leader, He didn't move but only smiled "I never mean in anyway to force you into anything"

He wrapped his arms around him "I know you didn't, you couldn't control yourself"

"I know Troy, I lied, I did try to force you to go out with me and ever worst"

"It's not your fault Orion,I'm not hurt, and I kinder enjoyed it" Troy smiles, Orion hugged him tightly kissing him in the cheek

"Oh I didn't mean that" before he could finish Troy kissed him on the lips. They broke away blushing

"But I meant that" he smiled as the two kissed again

"Come of Jake" Noah whispered as he checked the time, it's not the first time he's been late to a battle. Minuets later Jake arrived and hid behind the same tree Noah was hiding behind

"Sorry I was late" he apologised, Noah just rolled his eyes and fixed up his glasses

"Just keep quiet Jake, don't let them here you"

"Don't let them here what" he asked

"Who said that!" The first voice said

"Someone is watching us" the second voice mumbled as the two rangers heard foot steps coming towards them they gave each other a nod and ran out with morpher's in hand.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"MEGAFORCE BLUE" Noah yelled out

"MEGAFORCE BLACK" Jake yelled out

The two rangers landed back on the ground and run towards the voices there in found if then was two X-Bouges but not one they seen before, they could talk and had blue like metal on there chest. From the look of it they weren't just X-Bouges but higher up ones

"Get them!" The second X-Bouge told the first one as the rangers figured out that was the head of this attack.

Before the first X-Bough got to the black and blue rangers they jumped up into the air ad got there weapons out

"Shark bow gun!"

"Snake Axe!"

Noah fired the Bow gun and Jake swung the axe as the first ducked and avoided the attack

"Ha nice try rangers but it takes more than that to stop me" the second X-brouge laugh

"You won't win" Jake exclaimed as both of them pulled out a black and red coloured phone looking Morpher.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" They both yelled as they both transformed into pirate looking uniforms. They both got into a fighting pose and ran pulling out their weapons which were the same

"Ha you stand no chance at all" the first X-Boruges laugh as it rushes in with its weapon of choice...

All was silent Back at the camp. The morning fire was out and the noon slowly turned into evening. Emma and Gia came back from looking about the other part of the camp site. They didn't notice Noah calling them. They made there way to the fire and sat down

"I wonder where the boys wondered off it?" Emma question as he wrapped her arm around Gia's waist

"No idea, I think Noah when into the forest, Jake I think the same thing, i have no clue what orion is doing, I think he could he talking to Troy, I did hear their voices in Troys tent when we walked" Gia said looking over to the pink ranger and smiled

"Wait Orion was in Troys tent? Did you here what they were talking about?" Emma looked at her girlfriend in her eyes with a stern look

"They were speaking softly, there was a bit of giggling and moving but I didn't take any notice of it" Gia mindlessly said as she didn't take any notice of her parents looks

"Giggling? Moving?, they could be banging in that tent didn't you notice!" She exclaimed towards the yellow ranger

"If they're doing that we better not walk in" Gia flicked her wavy blonde hair to her back

"They're probably not doing that" she said

"Doing what?" Just then Noah and Jake walked out of the forest still morphed

"What happened to you two?" Emma asked them

"Well" Noah began to speak "I when off to find you two and I run into two X-Boruge which wasn't like the usual ones, they had blue on them, so I called Jake and Troy, Jake only picked up which is weird and we got hid of the plan we were out here to stop" the girls just looked at him

"Sorry.." Noah face palmed at the girls sentence as they looked at him and let of a slight giggle

"Just be glad the two X-Boruges didn't grow big or we'll all be fucked" Jake exclaimed, the girls giggled more as Noah lifted his face off of his palm

"You could at least told me you were going somewhere" his eyes trailed back to the girls

"Speaking of telling people, did Orion tell you what he had in plan for Troy?" Emma question

"He didn't tell us anything, he just said he needed to talk to Troy and that's it" Jake said as his eyes trailed to Troys tents...

"O-Orion?" Troy whispered as he felt his shirt leave his body. Orion looked down at his leader and removed his own shirt.

"Is everything okay Troy?" Orion question as he got down lower to Troys face

"I'm fine, I'm just still taking in what's happening" he mumbled as he eyes wondered to the silver rangers chest.

"I'm taking it in too" they both giggled as Orion slowly moved himself on top of Troy and kissed him in the lips with passion, Orion moved his tongue inside of Troys mouth as they continued to make out. They felt shivers of pleasure going throughout their body's and Orion moved his hand to the top of Troys jeans and undid the button and zip

"Prepare to feel pleasured Troy" he huskily said.

"I'm ready for you Orion" Troy whispered before they jolted out of the moment after here the tents zip come up

"Found them" the two boys were left blushing and shocked as they watched Jake crack up laughing.

"What the hell are you doing Jake!" Troy exclaimed covering his bare chest with his sleeping bag

"I should ask you the same thing" a blush when across Troys face as the black ranger kept laughing. Orion got off of Troy and sat up in the tent.

"Could we at least got a warning first?" Orion exclaimed

"Nope!, also the others are here" Jake smiled as he moved from the tents entrants to she the other rangers giggling. Orion looked pissed as Troy faced him and Spoke

"It's okay Orion, trust me" he smiled sitting up and put his shirt back on

"Are you shore Troy?" He said placing a hand on his leaders cheek

"I'm truly Shore"

Jake walked away from Troys (and probably Orion's) tent just to let them get dress from there interrupted session. After they got dressed they got out of the tent. Orion reached out for Troy hand and held it tight. Troy didn't move his hands away even when they both sat down around the camp fire with the rest of the team.

"Are you two a couple now?" Emma asked looking over at Troy and Orion

"Yes we are" Orion answered the questioned looking over at Troy "if it's okay with you Troy"

Troy just giggled and looked him In the eye "yes Orion we are dating, and I'm happy we are" he moved towards the sliver Rangers face and kissed him on the lips. There was a couple of giggles as Troy broke away from the kiss.

"I knew they would end up together at the end" Gia smiled wrapping both of her arms around Emma and kissed her cheek.

"Now that's all sorted out" Jake said "anyone one up for a victory marshmallow" everyone giggled as he handed out a handful of marshmallows to everyone...

The fire was soon out and the rangers when to packed up some of their stuff ready to start the trip back tomorrow morning.

"Hey Orion?" Troy question as the two walked away from the fire

"Yea Troy?" He answered back

"Do you want to sleep in my tent tonight?" He smiled. Orion wrapped his arms around his boyfriends back

"So you're not staying up till 11:00pm watching out for villains?" He joked as Troy stopped in his steps

"I thought about what you said, maybe I should of took the chance and let someone else swoop in and save the day" Troy softy giggled

"Like me?" Orion questioned

"Yea Orion, but I'm shore you don't need to be my superhero" he sightly smiled

"Let me be your superhero, there isn't a place I won't, if you need me just call my name and I'll be right beside you" Orion hugged Him tightly placing a kiss on his forehead

"I know you you will, and that's why I love you orion" Troy lifted his head up and moved his hand to Orion's face and placed it on his cheek

"I love you too Troy" Orion smiled as they shared shared a Kiss. They broke away and hugged before walking over to Troys tent where they fell asleep in each others arms...

 _Let be be your superhero, there isn't a place I won't go, when ever you need me by your side I'll be there, never be afraid if you fall, I'll carry away from it all, let me be your superhero, your superhero..._

 **A/N: you guys don't know how long this took me to finish, I went back and fourth finding ideas and asking if this the song I use would be good (Yes this is another Disney channel song) I still love this song if helped me a lot and I kinder think of TroyXOrion everything I thing of this song even more than the time I shipped myself With Troy (he's my Bae) I also wrote this to show there are more ships in the whole than Tremma and stuff! if you guys have any questions about my Writing or just need someone to talk to I'm here! - Fluttershy Smile**

 **Song this fan fiction was based off: Superhero by Ross Lynch**


End file.
